Fruit Basket The College Years
by pippy32388
Summary: It is Yuki's first day of college. he has finally left the Sohma clan, to live on his own. But is this a good idea, or will it be disastrous?
1. A New Begginning

Introduction: Hi people, its Pips writing here. This is my first fan fic so please check it out. I know it is not that great yet, but the next chapter is sure to be great!!! This is kind of an intro to the main story, so please enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Wow, I have finally arrived at Tokyo University." Yuki exclaimed, after he had gotten off the bus. In front of Yuki lay a huge brown building. The whole front lawn was filled with students, who were running, yelling, and walking. Tomorrow would be the first day of the new quarter. Yuki started to walk towards his dorm to settle in. He had never met his roommate yet, and hoped that he would be nice. Not watching where he was going, Yuki suddenly bumped into someone.  
"Ouch, watch where you're going", yelped a tall gorgeous guy, whose bleached hair hung into his brilliantly blue eyes.  
"Whew", Yuki muttered under his breath, thinking how lucky he was that he bumped into a guy, and not a girl. It wouldn't be easy to explain to his cousin, Hatori, why he had to erase hundreds of people memories. "I'm sorry" Yuki explained apologetically, " I was trying to find my dorm, I'm new here. I hope you are okay".  
"It's alright", the tall blond boy said, " By the way, I'm Aki Tenoha, and am new here too"  
"Really", Yuki asked, " what dorm are you in?"  
"I'm in dorm 2b, in the east wing, what about you?"  
"Ummm, wait did you say 2b, I'm in the same dorm, I guess that means we are room mates."  
"Yeah I guess so, lets go over to our dorm room and check it out."  
Yuki and Aki walked over to the dorm together. Meanwhile Aki was looking down at Yuki thinking to himself. Who is this kid why was he so jumpy when he knocked into me. It was like he was afraid he was going to reveal something he shouldn't of. Deep in thought, Aki didn't realize they have reached the dorm until Yuki tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Look, it's our room", Yuki stated. Yuki and Aki opened the door and peered inside. The room was decently sized. Inside it had two beds, two small desks, and a door, which led to the bathroom they shared with the next room. Yuki walked into the room, and dumped his bag on one of the beds. He then noticed that under the beds where dressers and started to put away his clothes. Aki just stood for a minute, and then went inside to settle in, closing the door behind him.  
  
A few hours later, after Yuki and Aki unpacked their things, Yuki decided to take a walk around his new home. He checked out his schedule, and walked carefully to each room, so he would not lose his way when he started classes. Suddenly Yuki noticed he was being watched. He turned around and saw that some girls were staring at him. Yuki started to walk over to them.  
"Hello, may I ask what is the matter" Yuki asked.  
"Oh, its nothing", one of the girls said.  
"Yeah, we just wanted to know if you are new at this school, we have never seen you around before." Another girl butted in.  
"I am new at the school. Tomorrow I start my first quarter." Yuki stated.  
"Oh really," the first girl interrupted, " if you need help in any of your classes, just come find me, and I will help you." Slowly the girl started to approach Yuki, and tried to grab his arm. Abruptly Yuki swatted her arm away, and started to hurry down the hall.  
Aki, who saw this encounter was very baffled indeed. He had no idea why Yuki was so afraid of girls. He seemed to try and avoid them at all costs. Aki then hurried down the corridor the meet up with his new roommate.  
"Hey, Yuki. Wait up", Aki shouted down the halls, while people turned around to see who was shouting. "Hey slow down". Yuki came to a halt and turned around. Behind him he saw Aki waving at him, and he waited for Aki to catch up.  
"Hi, Aki. What do you think of the school so far" Yuki asked.  
"It's fine, I came to tell you we should start heading back to the dorm, it is already 10:00 at night. Tomorrow is our first day at school, and we don't wanna miss any classes right? Hurry up lets go back to our room. And with those words, Aki and Yuki started heading down the hall, wondering what the next day would bring.  
  
Chapter Two Summary: In the next episode we are going to get to find out about Yuki's first day of school, as well as meet many of his old friends, like Tohru. The next chapter will be full of mysteries and secrets, so be sure to read it! 


	2. Blososoming Trust

Chapter 2:  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep.", Yuki's alarm clock rang, until his hand came swooping down hitting the off button. Yuki rolled over and tries to go to bed, but Aki, his roommate, woke him up.  
"Yuki, you have to get ready for school", Aki pleaded, "hurry up you'll be late!" Yuki rolled over in his bed, and fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
"I'm up, I'm up", Yuki replied slepily. Yuki got up and rubbed his eyes, then went to the bathroom, to get ready for the day that awaited him. It was Yuki's first real day of school, including classes and everything. Yuki looked down at his crumpled schedule in his hand and read over his courses:  
  
|Name: Yuki Sohma |Course Time |Room Number | |Advanced Calculus |9:00am-12:00n |A-109 | |Literature (American) |1:00pm-2:00pm |C-301 | |Japanese Linguistics |2:30pm-4:00pm |A203 | |Physics (Freshman) |4:15pm-5:30pm |B-157 |  
  
After looking at his courses Yuki walked over to his first class, with a little nudge from his new friend Aki. Sleepily Yuki meandered over to his new class, to find out that Aki was in the same class as him. A bit shocked, Yuki and Aki walked into the room, and took seats near the front of the room. The room was rather large, and was already full of people. From what Yuki could tell, there was about fifty people already in seats, and waiting anxiously for the class to start. Yuki got out of his stuff, ready to go, when the teacher walked in.  
"Hello class, my name is Ms. Hiraza", the young female teacher said," I will be teaching advanced calculus to you all". All of the students in her class looked baffled, they did not know that there new teacher would be a gorgeous female. Ms. Hiraza had long, golden hair, falling a bit short from her waist, and deep blue eyes. From the looks of it she was foreign, and the whole class waited impatiently for the class to begin." Please stand up and say here when I call your name", Ms. Hiraza bellowed to the class.  
When it was Yuki's turn to say hi, all of the girls stared at him, thinking about how cute he was. After the class was over, Yuki was already invited to dorm parties, but declined to all of them. Aki went over to Yuki and asked why he did that. Aki thought that any young guy would love to be surrounded by tons of cute girls. But Yuki did not answer him, and simply walked away muttering something about needing to go to his next course, even though it was an hour away.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the vast campus, another person walked through the gates, looking lost. She walked down the enormous pathway, leading to the school, looking very intimidated, by the huge building that lay in front of her. The girl started walking towards the building when a young teacher stopped her.  
"Hello, miss, are you lost", the teacher replied.  
"Actually, I am here visiting my friend, but I do not know where his dorm is", the girl replied, blushing a brilliant scarlet.  
"I am Ms. Hiraza, and who are you"  
"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I am sorry", the girl said with a bow," I am Tohru Honda, pleased to meet you.  
"Well, Miss. Tohru, who are you trying to visit, I might just be able to direct you in the proper direction of his dorm"  
"His name is Yuki, Yuki Sohma", Tohru replied sheepishly.  
"Well, Miss. Tohru, you are in luck. I have a young gentlemen in one of my classes with that name.", Ms. Hiraza replied. "In fact, I know where his dorm is, follow me please." Ms. Hiraza politely guided Tohru to Yuki's dorm and left her when she arrived. Tohru opened the door to find it unlocked, and saw a young man she has never seen before, getting changed. Tohru blushed ferociously, and turned around. The whole time she was apologizing profusely.  
"Hello, may I help you", the young man replied after pulling his T- shirt over his head.  
"I'm sorry, my name is Tohru Honda, I just cam to visit an old friend of mine. I'm really sorry for barging in on you." Tohru said apologetically.  
"It's okay, by the way I'm Aki. I am guessing you are here to see Yuki, right?  
"Ummmm," Tohru started, but before she could finish, Yuki entered the room.  
"Miss. Honda, is that you", Yuki asked, startled to see Tohru standing in his room.  
"Hi, Yuki, long time no see" Tohru said embarrassedly, "I just mean, well you know, I miss you". Aki looked from Tohru to Yuki, wondering if she was the reason why Yuki's eyes never strayed to another girls. He was starting to wonder why Yuki did not flirt, or even go near all of the girls, who were shamefully hitting on him.  
"So, Yuki, are you enjoying college?" Tohru asked.  
"Actually, I am, so are you going to stay for a while" Yuki asked, never losing his composure," because if you are, I was invited to go to a dorm party tonight, Aki and I are going. Would you enjoy to come along too?"  
"Yes, I would love to"  
"Then get ready, it starts after my next class, Aki will stay here to keep you company. Yuki left his dorm, and started to walk over to his next class.  
  
CHAPTER 3 SYNOPSIS: In the next chapter: Yuki goes with Tohru to the party, but will disaster befall them. And what will Aki learn that can be dangerous if let out? Find out next chapter!!!  
  
Author notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter( I hope you all enjoy chapter two as well, please review and remember. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. Well thanks for the reviews, I will update daily, bye !!! 


	3. Secrets Revealed?

Author Notes: Thank you to all of those who have been reviewing my book ( Because of you, animelubber, I am writing this chapter early as your holiday gift, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Yuki, I'm ready to go", Tohru screamed from the bathroom. It was finally time for the dorm party. For the past few hours, Tohru has been in the bathroom with Aki, who was helping her get ready. A few minutes later Tohru appeared in the doorway from the bathroom. Yuki shot upright and was astonished by what he saw. Tohru was always cute, but tonight she ws absolutely beautiful looking. Her long auburn hair was twisted elegantly on top of her head, and she was wearing adorable black dreesy-capris, and a tight black T-shirt, adorned with rhinestones.  
"So, Yuki what do you think? Aki here has been telling me abut his two younger sisters, and helped me do my hair and choose my outfit. How do I look?" Tohru asked, turning a deep crimson.  
"Ummm", Yuki said, losing his composure, "You look absolutely adorable". Together, with Aki trailing behind, Tohru and Yuki left the dorm, on their way to the party.  
Tohru, Yuki, and Aki arrived at the designated place, where the party was going to be held, and was astounded by the amount of people showed up. Yuki was starting to have second thoughts about going inside the room. If he had knew it would have been this crowded, he would not of came, because it would be too easy to accidentally change in front of all of these people. Tohru who seemed to realize this cleared her Throat and was about to tell Yuki something, when Aki interrupted her train of thought.  
"Guys, what are you waiting for", he asked," lets get ready to party", but before he could enter the room Tohru started to speak.  
"Yuki, you know, I don't think this is such a good idea. It's really crowded, would you like to go back to your dorm instead?" Tohru asked quietly.  
"You wouldn't mind" Yuki replied.  
"Not at all, lets go", Tohru delicately took Yuki's hand and led him out of the room. Aki who was watching this decided to follow them, and quietly left without them knowing.  
Out of the crowded room, Yuki and Tohru found a bench and sat down.  
"Tohru, I'd like to apologize for not going to the party", Yuki started.  
"It's okay", Tohru interrupted, "You wouldn't want anyone to know your secret, you know, with so many girls hanging all over the place". Aki, who was kneeling beside a tree thought to himself. So Yuki is afraid of girls, but why. He doesn't seem to mind Tohru who is sitting with him. I wonder what would happen if I gave him a slight shove towards her. Aki decided to act out his plan, and crept closer and closer to the bench where his two friends were sitting. He was about to puss Yuki when he got up and turned around.  
Smiling sweetly Yuki asked Aki what he was doing, sneaking up behind them like that. Aki shrugged his shoulders, and sat down next to Yuki.  
'So Yuki", Aki asked tauntingly, " Is Tohru your girlfriend"  
"Yuki and Tohru both looked at each other and blushed ferociously. While the two of them where off guard, Aki leaned over and pushed Yuki into Tohru. He was about to come up with a remark about how cute they looked together, when he heard a loud POP. His sight was suddenly full of smoke, and when he looked again at the bench, he saw Tohru holding, Yuki's clothes, and a small gray rat.  
Aki stared dumbfoundedly at the spot where Yuki sat only the moment before,." What the f." he started to say but was interrupted by Tohru.  
"I have to go back to the dorm, Yuki will be waiting or me", Tohru said quickly. "He, ummm had to go to the bathroom and just left, meet you at the dorm" before Tohru could get up and run away Aki reached out and grabbed her arm.  
"You are lying", he growled, " If he went to the bathroom, then why are you holding his clothes, and a small gray rat". Abruptly, Tohru got up and started to run in the direction of Yuki's dorm, while clutching Yuki, the rat, tightly in one fist, and his clothes in the other. Just when she thought that they were free of Aki he reached up and grabbed both of Tohru's hands. Tohru watched in vain as she dropped Yuki, and his clothes, knowing it was only a matter of time that he would transform back, and there was no place to go.  
POP. Aki turned around at the sound of the pop, and suddenly that where the small rat was, Yuki now stood, only completely naked. Tohru bent down and threw him his clothes, and then turned around blushing ferociously. She saw a bit more than she intended. ^_^. Aki collapsed onto the bed, and stared at the now dressed Yuki, wondering if he was insane.  
"There is something I didn't tell you", Yuki started to say, But then realized that Aki had fainted on the bed.  
"So", Tohru began, " What are you going to tell him when he wakes up?"  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 4 synopsis: In the next exciting chapter, Aki starts to think that he is goin insane. Did he really see Yuki transform into a rat, or was it all just an elaborate dream. Find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
Remember, reviews are always welcome ( 


	4. New Alliances

Disclaimer: I kinda forgot to tell ya all that I do not own Fruits Baskets. I'm sure you all know but if you didn't, just telling you ^_- (it winks) If I write something like. Yuki: blah, blah, blah,-that is what the character is thinking.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Tohru and Yuki were staring at Aki, who was strewn across his bed. He had just witnessed Yuki's transformation and passed out. Yuki stared at Aki with fear, wondering what he should do about his predicament.  
  
Yuki: What should I do, he just found out my secret. I can not have Hatori magically appear to erase his memory, what should I do in the meantime. First thing I should do is call Hatori. Yuki walked over to the wall phone in his dorm and was about to pick it up, when he heard a groan. Yuki turned around and noticed that Aki was getting up, from his slumped position on the bed.  
  
"I...I think I just had the weirdest dream", Aki said, now totally awake. "I believe that I just dreamt that you, Yuki, turned into a rat. That can't be true. It is impossible." Aki sat on the bed with a quizzical look on his face. Am I going insane, Aki thought? No I am not, he reassured himself. It all was an elaborate dream it had to be. If it weren't Tohru would be reacting to what I saw. Yuki and Tohru let out a silent breath of relief. They were both grateful Aki thought the transformation was all a dream.  
"So, Aki, do you normally have bizarre dreams?" Yuki asked, after he regained his composure" I mean, usually you don't dream that your friends turn into animals"  
Tohru let out a weird laugh." Ha, ha, ha, like that would ever happen", Tohru said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Aki began to think that maybe he didn't have a dream. If he did Tohru walnut be acting weird. Aki decided to act out upon his uncertainty and shove Yuki into Tohru, like he did in what he thought was a dream. Aki leapt out of bed and quickly pushed Yuki into Tohru, again.(poor Yuki, he keeps getting shoved around) Yuki, once again, transformed into his zodiac animal. Tohru let out a yelp of surprise and tried to conceal Yuki, the rat.  
"Aha, so it wasn't a dream", Aki shouted out. Aki then suddenly fell down with a dull thud. Aki: Wait, if it wasn't a dream, then why did Yuki transform into a rat. What is he, cursed or something. Is it catch-able. Oh no, maybe next I will turn into a rat!!!  
While Aki was thinking to himself he suddenly heard Yuki's voice coming out of the small gray rat, sitting in Tohru's lap. "Aki, do not be frightened", Yuki the rat said, Aki stared at the rat, thinking how he had to be insane. "I am cursed", the rat spoke again," I turn into the rat of the Chinese zodiac, this curse has been in my family for generations. Whenever I am embraced by a female, or am sick, I will turn into a rat".  
"Umm, Yuki", Aki said, feeling foolish because he was talking to an animal, "When will you change back to nor.", but before Aki could finish his sentence, Yuki transformed back to a human, quite exposed. " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Aki yelled, frightened that the rat changed into Yuki. "Put some clothes on, I didn't need to see that so early in the morning", Aki shouted. He looked at the clock only moments before, and it was already 2 am.  
"I'm sorry" Yuki said, and then noticed that he was sitting on Tohru, without a stitch of clothes on. (Poor Tohru, or should it be lucky Tohru, hmmm. Would you mind If a gorgeous guy was sitting on top of you naked.?) Hastily, Yuki got dressed, and apologized again to Tohru.  
"It's okay Yuki, but will you please try and prevent transforming on top of me", Tohru said turning a deep red, still seeing what she saw a minute ago. "Ummm", Tohru started," Since it is really late, where should I sleep tonight?"  
Aki and Yuki both looked at each other, and realized that it was going to be a long night.  
  
Note: Sorry this chapter isn't too good, I am currently writing this at 11:45pm. Anyway the next chapter is definitely going to be better. Please review, and comment. Possibly give me ideas of what you would like to happen next. Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 5 synopsis:  
  
Yuki and Tohru explain the curse to Aki. Will he need to have his memory erased, or be able to keep the memories. And what does Ms. Hiraza know that could possibly help the situation they are in? Find out in the next chapter!! 


	5. Intermidium

Author Notes: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My grandma got sick and is in the hospital, but feels a lot better now. Anyway here is chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
It was around 2:30 in the morning. Tohru, Yuki, and Aki were all sitting on the bed, in Yuki and Aki's dorm. It had been a very confusing night, and a lot of new discoveries were made.  
"I'm Sorry again", Yuki pleaded apologetically to Tohru. He had, once again that night.err morning. transformed in front of her.  
"It's okay", Tohru replied, " Anyway where am I going to sleep tonight "?  
" Take my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor", Yuki replied.  
Aki stared dumbfoundedly at the two of them They were both acting so normally. Aki had just seen Yuki turn into a rat, and then back into a human again. Aki was amazed how those two friends of him, were able to disregard that so easily. Aki was sitting on his bed deep in thought. He had learned about ancient curses in school before, but didn't think that they really existed. Aki cleared is throat, ready to ask Yuki questions about his curse, like how to get rid of it.  
"So Yuki", Aki asked cautiously, " How long have you been cursed for, and isn't there, like, a cure for it?"  
"I have been cursed since I was born," Yuki replied quietly, " and I hope you are aware there might be some consequences to finding out this bit of information"  
"What do you mean, consequences/" Aki yelled. "It's not like I asked you to turn into a rat in front of me. It was your own damn fault, don't punish me for your actions"! Aki was terrified at what the consequences were.  
"I would only have part of your mind erased" Yuki said. With those words, Aki fell of the bed onto the floor. THUD!!  
"Ouch, that hurt", Aki yelled, rubbing his butt with his hand. " Why didn't you erase her memories" Aki said pointing at Tohru. "I won't let you erase my memories unless you erase hers", Aki said smugly. Yuki turned around and smoothly changed the topic.  
"We have class tomorrow, Aki" Yuki said, " lets discuss this tomorrow. Quickly all three of the people in the room went to bed and slept rather restlessly until morning.  
  
It was the following day. The birds were chirping merrily as the sun streamed into Yuki's room. Aki sat up and suddenly murmured what the hell. It turns out that Yuki has already left the room with Tohru, leaving him t his own devices. Meanwhile, in a secluded spot on campus Tohru and Yuki were sitting on a bench, discussing their new problem.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Author notes- Thank you to everyone who reviewed ^_^, it is very appreciated. Please review again, and add what you want to happen next. I'm really sorry this chapter is soooooo short, but I promise you the next one will be really long to make up for it!! Ja Ne! 


	6. Friendship Formed

AN: sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. I have midterms and everything so I was studying. Well, I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Yuki and Tohru were sitting on a small wooden bench, near a couple of trees in the corner of the campus. They were both staring at each other intensely, wondering what they should say to each other. Only the night before, Aki found out Yuki's curse, and they both did not know what to do.  
"So, Yuki, are you going to have Hatori come and erase Aki's memory of you?" Tohru asked slowly.  
"I don't think so", Yuki replied, ' I mean, if I do get Hatori down here and Akito finds out it could result in me going home. There is no way that I am going back to the Sohma House". Yuki continued to sit deep in thought. What should he do. He was aware if Hatori found out how easily his secret was reviled, Akito would probably bring him back home. Yuki did not want to have to go back to Akito if he could help it. After what seemed to be an eternity, Yuki decided to give Tohru his definite reply. "Tohru, I am not going to have Hatori erase his memories, and please don't tell this to anyone."  
"I won't, I promise", Tohru barely whispered, barely audible over the sound of the wind. Yuki and Tohru got up off the bench, when Yuki looked at his watch.  
"Crap", Yuki whispered. " I'm late to class Tohru, I hope you'll come back and visit me soon", with those words, Yuki turned around and headed off to class. Tohru also turned around, and started to head towards the bus stop.  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
After Yuji went to class, he started to head towards his dorm. He knew that he was going to have to explain the whole curse thing to his roommate. When Yuki reached his dorm, he realized that Aki was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Yuki sat down across from Aki and was about to begin, but before he could Aki opened his mouth and spoke.  
"So, Yuki, have you reached your decision on what you are going to me, and where is your little Tohru", Aki sneered. Aki was rather pissed off that he was going to be punished for something that was not his fault.  
Yuki cleared his throat and decided he was going to tell Aki everything now. "Aki, listen too me", Yuki started, "I am not going to erase your memory, me and Tohru decided that it, ummm, might be good for someone else to know. I have been cursed since I was born. This curse has been passed down from generation to generation, and unfortunately no cure has been found".  
Aki stared at Yuki in dismay. If there was no cure, that would mean Yuki could never embrace another girl, have a first kiss, and do other things as well. "I'm sorry", Aki told Yuki truthfully, a bit ashamed of how he reacted earlier, "I did not know that your life was so hard". Aki continued to look at Yuki, who started to smile. Aki wondered why he smiled.  
"Well, I guess that means I have another friend, who accepts me for who I am", Yuki muttered under his breath.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
AN: Please review, it helps to burst my confidence. And luckily I might add another chapter tonight or tommorw, but for know it is back to studying. Ja Ne and thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. 


End file.
